Bad Day
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Un cumpleaños jamás será "felíz" si no tienes nada por lo cual celebrar. O peor, si no tienes a nadie con quién hacerlo. MadaDei. One-Shoot. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Madara!


**Disclaimer:** Personajes propiedad de ese tipo que ustedes saben.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Yaoi.

**Recomendación: **Leer escuchando la canción _Bad Day_ de _Daniel Powter_.

**Dedicado:** A Madara, en su cumpleaños, hoy 24 de Diciembre. Porque muchos recuerdan esta fecha como _Navidad_, tú la recuerdas como _Mi Cumpleaños_. Joder, para el mejor villano y sometedor de Deidara que ha visto el mundo.

* * *

**Bad Day**

«_ ¿Dónde está el momento que más necesitamos? Tú pateas las hojas y la magia está perdida_.»

Suspira, al tiempo que observa el objeto sin importancia tras el vidrio de la cara tienda comercial. No sabe con exactitud qué es y, sinceramente, no tiene ninguna gana de averiguarlo. No sabe tampoco si entrará a la tienda de fachada elegante y productos costosos solo para hacer algo. No sabe si pasará la tarjeta platino y cargará a la cuenta un objeto que terminará en la basura de su departamento. Ni siquiera lo haría por el gusto de comprarlo y hacer algo más que quedarse allí parado como un idiota. No. Porque no sabe absolutamente nada.

Y esa es la palabra principal, en medio de todo aquel vacio monumental.

_Nada_. Nada de nada.

Chasquea la lengua con fastidio y se pega un poco más al aparador, dejando que su frente toque la helada ventana y sostenga todo su peso. Escucha con atención como la apresurada gente camina de un lado a otro haciendo compras de último momento o quizás alistando algo más para la cena que alistarán en familia. Puede apreciar por el reflejo como pasan dos niños corriendo, una madre con su hijo, una pareja tomándose la mano. Aparta la mirada de aquello solo para fijarla en si mismo. Sus ojos extrañamente de color rojo le regresan la mirada. Y de nuevo la palabra zumba en la cabeza.

_Nada_.

«_Ellos me cuentan que tú cielo azul se ha desteñido al gris_. _Ellos me cuentan que tu pasión se escapó_._ Y no necesito no continuar_.»

Podría dejar de mirar su reflejo y caminar hasta el _Lamborghini_ que está estacionado en espacio no permitido a unos pasos de él. Podría conducir unos kilómetros y llegar al departamento de Itachi para pasar aquella estúpida fecha que tanto odia. Su sobrino lo invita cada año a estar con _ellos_ la supuesta fecha especial. Siempre lo hace y siempre es lo mismo. El simpático grupo de universidad del Uchiha menor llega al apartamento y forman una refriega monumental. Cuando dan las doce Hidan empieza a dar un sermón sobre una religión que la verdad cree que él mismo se ha inventado. Kakuzu intenta escucharla y siempre termina perdiendo la paciencia, terminan discutiendo y nadie les presta atención. Kisame intenta de forma banal emborrachar a Konan mientras Pain lo fulmina en silencio. Y, _de forma casual y nada premeditada_, su sobrino y aquel pelirrojo…Sasori, se pierden cuando la última campanada suena. Reaparecen solo una hora después y nadie necesita preguntar donde estaban.

Justo por eso no lo hace. No quiere repetir un maldito año más lo mismo y sobre cualquier otra cosa, no quiere que cuando todas rían gritando esas dos palabras que tanto odia la palabra ruga de nuevo en su pecho. No quiere, por otro año más, saber que está _solo_ en su _Cumpleaños_.

No quiere oír de nuevo un maldito _Feliz Cumpleaños_ y saber que no hay nada en realidad por lo cual celebrar. No hay nadie con quien celebrar.

«_Tú te paras en la línea solo para solo para agarrarte un nuevo bajón_.»

Observa su reloj. Once y cuarenta y cinco de la noche. Solo quince minutos para que llegue la Navidad y su cumpleaños acabe. Y si, demonios, piensa pasarlo frente a una boutique cerrada por la temporada. Ni siquiera lo había notado al llegar. El lugar estaba cerrado.

—Genial, ni siquiera podré comprar algo solo para fastidiar —piensa en voz alta, justo antes de g golpearse la frente contra el vidrio.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí, uhn?

Madara alza la cabeza de inmediato, solo para ver a alguien parados tras él en el reflejo. Por lo que aprecia, es un muchacho. A lo mucho ha de tener 19 años. Leva el cabello rubio suelto, exceptuando una pequeña porción que lleva recogida. Se gira a mirarlo de frente, solo para no ser descortés.

Sonríe, de forma totalmente falsa.

—No, hablaba para mí mismo. Lo siento.

Tiene ojos azules. Unos bonitos ojos azules que contrastan con el cabello, piensa, recostándose contra el muero de la tienda. Lo ve fruncir el ceño y lo observa con más curiosidad.

«_Estas fingiendo una sonrisa para marcharte_.»

—Bueno…supongo que hay que ser muy estúpido para hablar solo y componer esa sonrisa falsa, uhn —comenta el chico mientras mira al Uchiha con suspicacia.

El de ojos rojos suspira y deja de sonreír. No puede ni engañar a un desconocido. _Patético_.

—Sí, supongo entonces que soy esa clase de estúpido.

El otro sigue mirándolo de forma extraña. Madara se pregunta qué demonios hace fuera de casa en época de Navidad. Debería estar reunido comiendo pavo o algo por el estilo.

—La tienda está cerrada, uhn —eleva una ceja rubia y el mayor no puede evitar pensarse que es "lindo". No entiende, ¿por qué le está hablando? —. Por si no lo has notado.

—En realidad —sonríe y para su sorpresa esta vez es una sonrisa franca—. Si lo había notado.

—Ya sabes, si eres tan idiota como para hablar solo quizás lo eres para no saber que está cerrado, uhn —se encoge de hombros y ese "lindo" cambia a "hermoso" con la resonancia de su voz. Madara ahora quiere saberlo, quiere saber que hay con ese chico.

—Gracias.

—No hay porque, uhn. Deidara.

«_Tú me dices que tu vida ha estado apagada. Tú te estas cayendo en pedazos todo el tiempo. Y no necesito no continuar_.»

Extiende la mano, clavando los ojos color cielo en los suyos. El Uchiha extiende la mano de regreso y la estrecha. Siente ese cosquilleo que sube desde la punta de sus dedos, atraviesa su codo, y llega hasta su cuerpo. La sensación se expande. Un pequeño sonrojo se extiende en el rostro del rubio y el azabache piensa que quizás ha sentido lo mismo.

—Madara —se presenta sin ninguna gana de soltar su mano.

El sonrojo crece y no puedes evitar sonreír más.

—Y bien, _Deidara_ —su nombre suena dulce y casi lo prueba al pronunciarlo—. ¿Alguna razón para estar solo en _Navidad_?

El rubio se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. Parece algo cerrado ahora que sus manos siguen enlazadas. Lo más curioso es que el tampoco las suelta.

— ¿Qué tal tú, uhn?

—Digamos que no me gusta mucho la Navidad.

—Seguro, uhn —por alguna razón Deidara no parece creerlo— Y ahora me dirás que tampoco te gustan los cumpleaños —agrega con notable sarcasmo.

—De hecho, _hoy es mi cumpleaños_.

«_Porque tuviste un mal día. Estas teniendo un bajón._»

Alza ambas cejas y él se permite reír de su expresión.

— ¿Hoy, uhn?

— ¿Es 24 de Diciembre? —sonríe de lado.

Deidara ahora frunce el ceño. Joder, como le encanta como se ve con esa cara.

—Sí.

—Entonces supongo que si es mi cumpleaños y si te preguntas porque estoy solo —rueda los ojos y los clava de nuevo en los orbes azules que lo escuchan con atención—. Es porque no tengo a _nadie_.

«_Tú cantas una canción triste solo para disimular. Tuviste un mal día_.»

Escuchan fuegos pirotécnicos a lo lejos y un conteo empezar. Al parecer, solo falta un minuto para Navidad. Un minuto para que la odiosa fecha termine y la vida siga tal y como esta. Solo y sin una maldita fijación por la cual seguir.

—Bueno…—Deidara parece dudar. ¿Por qué tanto interés en el hombre extraño? No lo sabe, y quizás, no le importa. Por una sola vez se interesa por alguien más y, sin saber porque, quiere _estar_ con Madara—. En ese caso. Feliz Cumpleaños.

«_Bueno, tú necesitas unas vacaciones de cielo azul_.»

Algo allí dentro, palpita más rápido. Palpita por él. Late por Deidara. No es la primera vez que oye esas dos palabras, pero, al decirlas él lo hacen más feliz que nunca. _Feliz por primera vez_.

Le sonríe y aprieta un poco más las manos que aun se siguen estrechando.

—Gracias —el conteo termina y más fuegos pirotécnicos inician, iluminando la velada. Quizás, era hora de conseguir algo por lo que realmente luchar los años que venían por delante—. ¿Qué tal suena una celebración con un completo desconocido que has conocido en medio de la calle?

_«__Y tú sabes que podrías estar bien. Oh, así que se fuerte. Y sabes que no estoy equivocado_»

Deidara duda. Pero solo duda un par de segundos. No sabe que es. Quizás la sonrisa de lado, la mirada carmín o el aspecto de sinvergüenza despreocupado. No sabe porque, pero en definitiva le agrada. Más que eso…pero aún no va admitirlo.

—Suena bastante bien, uhn.

Madara ríe y la risa resuena en las calles. Y como música, en los oídos de Deidara.

—Perfecto.

—Perfecto.

«_Porque tuviste un mal día. Pero desde ahora, no va a ser tan malo_.»

* * *

The End.

**Al Cumpleañero:** Feliz Cumpleaños. Ni siquiera en Navidad podría dejar de darte tú regalo. De donde los deje a ti y a Deidara te vas a tú apartamento a violarlo. Mandas fotos (_Li ríe y todos se alejan_.)

**Nota: **Feliz Navidad a todas. Por cierto, si eres Viko y estás leyendo _esto_ debes saber que te haré un altar que adoraré todos los días por mi regalo, te dejaré los 20 reviews completos pronto. Tú regalo ya está listo pero se publicará el 6 de reyes ya que la costumbre acá es entregarlos ese día (_Li agrega suspenso y emoción al regalo_) así que ese día lo tendrás.

Joder, besos, y que pasen felices fiestas.


End file.
